


Kampf der Liebe

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Kampf der Liebe [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (incompiuta e un giorno la riscriverò), Angst, European Wars, F/M, Historical References, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia.<br/>Una donna.<br/>E la sua storia attraverso i secoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia nata a causa della mia ex compagna di roleplay.  
> E quindi questo è dedicato a lei, che mi ha fatto amare questa coppia.
> 
> A Francesca.
> 
> Primo capitolo dedicato interamente alla figura di Prussia, per esigenze di copione e perché è tra i miei personaggi preferiti.  
> L'Ordine Teutonico fu fondato in Terrasanta prima come ordine ospedaliero, ricevendo nel 1191 l'approvazione di Clemente III. Nel 1197, prima di tornare in Europa, l'Ordine decise di trasformassi in un ordine cavalleresco.  
> Per fem!Prussia ho deciso di adottare il nome Gilberta, in quanto il nome esiste, e trovo il suo significato molto particolare e adatto al personaggio.
> 
> ...questa storia l'ho iniziata almeno 2 anni fa. E si nota anche dal cambio di scrittura tra i vari capitoli.  
> E forse un giorno vedrà la fine.

Terrasanta, XII secolo.

Non si ricordava molto della sua nascita. Si ricordava invece molto bene del momento in cui un cavaliere l'aveva presa in braccio e portata con sé in un monastero. L'aveva trovata in un bosco, sotto ad un albero, avvolta in un panno. L'aveva creduta figlia di qualche contadino, le disse, che aveva già troppe bocche da sfamare, e l'aveva allora portata con sé. Una bambina, in un monastero di monaci guerrieri, ma almeno avrebbe avuto un tetto sopra la testa.  
Ricordava ancora il calore di quella mano che le accarezzava il viso. Callosa, abituata a maneggiare una spada, ma così incredibilmente delicata sul suo viso di neonata. L'uomo le diede anche un nome. Un nome tedesco, perché la sua pelle era troppo chiara per poter appartenere a qualcuno del posto, o peggio, a qualche infedele. Aveva la pelle così chiara che sembrava neve. Quella neve che gli ricordava tanto la sua patria, che aveva lasciato per andare a combattere.  
Presto si era accorto che quella non era una bambina come tutte le altre. Dopo una rapidissima crescita, durante la quale, in pochi mesi, aveva raggiunto più o meno l'età di tre anni, si era ricordato che aveva già sentito parlare di esseri simili.   
Esseri dall'aspetto umano, ma che in realtà non lo sono. Che possono vivere in eterno, e che sono l'incarnazione di una nazione. Esseri la cui esistenza è tenuta segreta, e di cui si parla come fossero creature leggendarie.  
La sua bambina, si, perché ormai lei era la sua bambina, era una giovane nazione. Non capiva da chi era nata, e perché proprio in quel luogo. Era lei la prova che alla fine lì sarebbe nata una nazione tedesca? Quella piccola bambina, nata su un campo di battaglia?  
Ricordava quell'uomo che la teneva spesso in braccio. Che le narrava di battaglie avvenute in terre lontane. Che le parlava anche delle terre su cui ora abitavano. Che le diceva, che anche il suo futuro sarebbe stato legato ad una spada. Lo diceva guardandola sempre negli occhi, quegli occhi colore del sangue, di una bambina nata durante la guerra.  
E il suo nome. Le raccontava spesso che avrebbe voluto chiamarla Maria, in onore alla Signora a cui tutti loro erano votati. Ma credeva che per quella bambina non sarebbe stato adatto. Perché la Signora era misericordiosa e piena di pietà, mentre la sua bambina avrebbe dovuto combattere tutta la vita. Lui ne era certo. Non ne era felice, ma ne era certo.  
E la sua certezza divenne realtà qualche anno dopo, quando la bambina che aveva salvato stava arrivando all'adolescenza, e vestita da guerriero era scesa nella sua prima battaglia.  
Oh, lei ricordava ancora l'orgoglio che aveva provato facendo parte dell'Ordo Fratrum Domus Hospitalis Sanctae Mariae Teutonicorum in Jerusalem. L'orgoglio del brandire la propria spada in mezzo ai suoi compagni. L'orgoglio di portare a casa una vittoria. L'orgoglio nel vedere l'uomo che l'aveva allevata sorridere, quando era tornata al campo sfinita ma felice. Oh, lei ci credeva in ciò che faceva. Doveva liberare il Sacro Sepolcro e difenderlo. Lei doveva farlo per la Signora che serviva. Doveva farlo per l'uomo che l'aveva cresciuta e che l'amava come se fosse davvero sua figlia. E lo doveva ai suoi compagni, anche se questi la credevano soltanto un ragazzino strano.  
Portava sempre i capelli corti, li avrebbe portati per quasi tutta la sua esistenza così corti. E il suo fisico non era ancora sviluppato. Poteva tranquillamente passare per un ragazzo. Solo che in battaglia era troppo forte. Ma questo era dovuto al fatto che non fosse umana. Non che la cosa le importasse molto. Perché lei si sentiva viva quando impugnava la spada.  
L'unica sua preoccupazione era quell'uomo, che diventava sempre più vecchio, mentre lei restava sempre una bambina.  
Era la sua bambina, come diceva sempre. E solo quando erano da soli si permetteva di chiamarla con il suo nome. Il nome che le aveva dato. Il nome che, anche se non lo sapeva ancora, avrebbe segnato in qualche modo la sua esistenza.  
Ostaggio splendente.


	2. Chapter 2

Europa orientale, XIII secolo.

Furiosa piantò la spada nel terreno. Si era sfogata martoriando la corteccia di un albero. Una di quelle querce enormi di cui l'Europa era piena e che lei conosceva a malapena.  
Appena arrivati in Europa, avevano accettato il compito impartitogli da Andrea II di Ungheria di liberare il suo regno dalla invasioni dei Cumani. Avevano ben volentieri accettato tale compito.  
Il re ungherese gli offriva in cambio il Burzenland.  
E a loro andava bene qualsiasi cosa pur di avere un luogo in cui fermarsi per fondare un nuovo centro dell'Ordine. Lei ne aveva parlato a lungo con il Gran Maestro, che la pensava esattamente come lei. Dovevano fermarsi da qualche parte. Avere una dimora fissa, e poi da lì avrebbero continuato a combattere i pagani. E il Burzenland sarebbe stato perfetto. Praticamente al centro dell'Europa.  
Alzò gli occhi verso il cielo. Chissà se suo “padre” aveva previsto un loro ritorno in Europa. Beh, non il suo. E questo le dispiaceva oltremodo. Solo allora, osservandolo immobile sul suo letto, aveva capito cos'era la morte. Prima non ne era mai stata toccata. Mentre combatteva e uccideva, non ci aveva mai dato troppo peso. O uccidi, o vieni ucciso. E lei di certo non voleva perire. E non era mai stata scossa nemmeno dalla morte dei propri compagni, perché erano soldati. Sapevano che rischio correvano quando scendevano in battaglia. Ma quando lui era morto, in quell'istante avrebbe voluto scomparire. Quell'uomo che l'aveva tanto amata, che l'aveva cresciuta, che l'aveva sempre protetta, lui era morto.  
Quella era stata anche la prima volta in cui aveva pianto. Assieme ai suoi compagni piangeva la morte del loro Maestro, dell'uomo che li aveva creati. Ricordava il suo viso, ormai pieno di rughe, e i suoi capelli che erano diventati tutti bianchi. Mentre lei aveva ancora l'aspetto di una ragazzina.  
Quella era stata l'unica morte che fino ad allora l'aveva scossa.  
Sbuffò sdraiandosi per terra e osservando ancora il cielo. In Terrasanta era circondata sempre è solo da umani. C'era uno soltanto come lei. Uno solo. Mentre l'Europa ne era piena. E quella che odiava di più era sicuramente quella stregaccia che l'aveva scacciata dal Burzenland appena aveva capito che lei e i suoi cavalieri avevano intenzione di stabilirsi li. Quella era l'essere peggiore che lei avesse mai incontrato. E probabilmente anche il più stupido. Come poteva credere che un giorno le sarebbe cresciuto il pene?  
L'albina scosse la testa al solo pensiero. Come si poteva essere così stupide e credersi un uomo? O credere che Elizaveta fosse un nome maschile? Era davvero confusa. Certo, vivevano in un mondo in cui le donne contavano davvero poco, e probabilmente nessuno avrebbe preso sul serio uno Stato femminile, ma ancora non capiva come quella ragazza potesse credersi davvero un uomo. Lei sapeva benissimo di essere una donna. Anche senza che nessuno glielo avesse detto lo avrebbe capito. E il suo vero sesso era tenuto nascosto solo perché faceva parte di un ordine monastico. Solo i loro capi e pochi altri sapevano la verità. Per questo lei si era presentata come Gilbert. Perché agli occhi del mondo lei doveva essere un ragazzo. Ma quella ragazza... Oddio, le faceva venire mal di testa solo a pensarci...  
Si girò su un fianco chiudendo gli occhi. Lei era un maschio agli occhi di tutti. Nulla nel suo aspetto o comportamento la tradiva. I capelli candidi erano sempre tagliati cortissimi. E il suo fisico non aveva alcuna forma che potesse far credere che fosse una ragazza. Certo, era fin troppo magra, e non aveva molti muscoli... Anzi, non ne aveva affatto. Ma almeno gli uomini con i quali combatteva rispettavano la sua forza sui campi di battaglia. Non era ancora mai stata sconfitta, e questo non faceva altro che alimentare il suo ego. Lei, che incarnava il potente Ordine Teutonico, quell'orda di uomini devoti a Dio, che non facevano altro che combattere in nome suo, che sconfiggevano pagani e infedeli in un batter d'occhio.  
...Fino all'arrivo di quella stregaccia ungherese che li aveva scacciati dal Burzenland. Bastarda.  
Si mise seduta quando sentì qualcuno correrle incontro. Era uno dei suoi compagni. L'avvertiva che finalmente si muovevano.  
Andavano verso Nord per combattere altri pagani.  
Ghignò. Non riusciva proprio a trattenere un ghigno. Finalmente avrebbe sguainato la spada per sconfiggere altri pagani. E forse avrebbero avuto un luogo in cui fermarsi.  
Raggiunse i suoi compagni che si stavano già preparando, tutti concitati, alla partenza. Non sapevano cosa li aspettava. Lei non conosceva l'Europa, e i suoi compagni non si erano mai spinti a Oriente. Forse temevano le divinità pagane che vi abitavano. E quei popoli che parlavano quella lingua così strana.

***  
Era passato qualche tempo da quando avevano lasciato la Transilvania per recarsi al Nord.  
Osservava tutto con curiosità. Montagne, foreste, villaggi, persone. Quasi con delusione constatò che quelli non erano infedeli. Vi erano troppe chiese. Anche se il Gran Maestro le aveva detto che quelli erano Slavi, che molti di loro erano ancora pagani, o peggio, si proclamavano Cristiani credendo di avere loro la vera fede.  
Voleva tanto combattere contro questi cosiddetti Cristiani ortodossi.  
Appena giunti in questo luogo di Slavi convertiti, che aveva saputo si chiamasse Polonia, assistette il Gran Maestro al colloquio che ebbe con un tale Corrado di Masovia. Questi aveva problemi a conquistare un territorio abitato da pagani. E del resto non si stupì molto di ciò.  
Quello era un ragazzo, vero? Quello biondo con una ghirlanda di fiori in testa? Era un immortale, come lei, su questo non ebbe dubbi. Ne ebbe molti sul sesso del suddetto individuo.  
Intanto il Gran Maestro, Hermann von Salza, aveva accettato l'incarico assegnatogli da Corrado di Masovia. La divertiva l'accento dello Slavo. Lo trovava così strano. Ma forse solo perché trovava molto strano quel Feliks.   
E del resto, se lei lo credeva una ragazza, lui era convinto che lei fosse un maschio. Il suo camuffamento continuava a funzionare, nonostante il suo corpo iniziasse lentamente a trasformarsi. Anche se lei sperava che non mutasse affatto.  
Sorrise quando il Gran Maestro le mise una mano sulla spalla. Avevano concluso le trattative. Loro avrebbero combattuto questi Prussi, ed in cambio avrebbero ottenuto dei territori.  
Mentre tornavano al loro accampamento, lei non era stata zitta un attimo. Era troppo eccitata all'idea di combattere di nuovo.  
\- Ti vedo fin troppo contenta – le disse l'uomo che cavalcava accanto a lei.  
\- E come potrei non esserlo, Maestro? - gli rivolse un sorriso, accostando il proprio cavallo a quello dell'altro – Dio ci ha affidato un'altra missione. Dobbiamo sconfiggere i pagani e poi avremo anche un luogo dove costruire uno Stato potente.  
L'uomo le sorrise. Quella ragazza era davvero il loro ordine. Non perdeva mai di vista i loro obbiettivi primari: - Però stavolta dovrai avere pazienza, giovane guerriera. Dobbiamo avere la certezza che il conte ci dia ciò che ha promesso.  
La ragazza lo osservò e capì benissimo cosa intendeva. Dall'Ungheria si erano lasciati fregare, e non avrebbero permesso che lo stesso succedesse con la Polonia.  
Sbuffò sonoramente: - E quanto tempo ci vorrà? - non era molto contenta all'idea di aspettare. Non ora che finalmente aveva un motivo per sguainare la spada.  
\- Quanto vorranno l'imperatore ed il papa, Gilberta... - l'uomo scese da cavallo appena arrivarono all'accampamento e lasciò il cavallo ad uno dei cavalieri, e la ragazzo subito lo imitò – Tu devi solo avere pazienza e continuare ad allenarti con gli altri.  
\- Si, lo so. Farò la brava come sempre – o almeno così gli avrebbe fatto credere. E intanto avrebbe continuato a fare imboscate ai pagani, come aveva sempre fatto da quando erano in Europa.  
Il Gran Maestro sorrise e le accarezzò i capelli. I suoi predecessori gli avevano insegnato ad avere sempre cura di quella ragazza e lui faceva come loro gli avevano detto: - Gilberta, resta al campo per un po', va bene? Niente scorrerie per i villaggi dei Prussi. Non conosciamo ancora bene il nemico, e non voglio ti succeda qualcosa.  
Sbuffò nuovamente. Ormai la conosceva fin troppo bene e non poteva nascondergli nulla: - Ma questo è un modo per conoscere il nemico! Prenderò pochi uomini, e andrò in perlustrazione!  
Hermann von Salza scosse la testa. Quella ragazza era davvero testarda, e sapeva che alla fine non sarebbe riuscito a fermarla.  
Anche perché dovettero attendere diversi anni prima che la risposta del papa e dell'imperatore arrivasse. Solo allora il Gran Maestro decise di muovere gli uomini verso est. E solo allora si rese conto della reale potenza di questi Slavi pagani, che gli diedero fin troppo filo da torcere.  
Riuscirono in qualche modo a sconfiggerli, non definitivamente, ma ci riuscirono. Riuscirono anche ad ottenere finalmente un territorio loro. Anche se la convivenza con gli Slavi fu tutt'altro che pacifica. Di certo non aiutava la conversione forzata a cui erano stati costretti gli Slavi, anche se la colonizzazione teutonica proseguiva spedita.  
E lei, un giorno sarebbe stata ricordata con il nome di quel territorio, e alcuni Stati già iniziavano a chiamarla con quel nome.  
Preußen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape.  
> Siete avvisati.

Europa orientale, aprile 1242.

Le avevano chiamate Crociate del Nord. Cattolici contro pagani e i cosiddetti Cristiani Ortodossi. E lei praticamente guidava quelle battaglie, sempre più cruente di giorno in giorno.  
Era già riuscita ad ottenere l'Estonia, ora suo alleato, e qualche città russa.  
Cosa poteva dopotutto contro di lei quello Stato distrutto dalle orde mongoliche? Quel loro principe aveva avuto solo fortuna nel riconquistare Pskov e Koporje, e a proteggere Novgorod che era la sua prossima meta.  
Sbuffò mentre saliva a cavallo e subito dopo indossava l'elmo.  
Non provava più alcuna pietà per quello Stato che doveva sopportare le continue vessazioni dei Tartari. Riconquistando quelle città l'aveva messa in ridicolo. E lei ora voleva solo la vendetta. Avrebbe distrutto Novgorod la Grande, il loro orgoglio, e li avrebbe costretti ad accettare la sua religione e la sua cultura.  
Non vedeva l'ora di fargliela pagare, anche se quel vigliacco non scendeva mai sul campo di battaglia. Si limitava ad osservare il tutto da un posto ben protetto, al contrario di lei. L'aveva intravvisto qualche volta. Sempre scortato da dei soldati russi o mongoli che fossero. Anche se dai suoi vestiti si poteva notare la povertà che dilagava per l'intero paese. Colpa dei Mongoli, indubbiamente. Erano uno dei mali di quelle terre. Ma essi non erano affar suo. Finché non la minacciavano direttamente, avrebbe lasciato il Russo a divertirsi con loro.  
\- Sei preoccupata? - le chiese il Gran Maestro che le cavalcava accanto, e guidava con lei i soldati.  
\- Mai stata, Maestro – guardava dritto davanti a se, concentrata a captare anche il più piccolo suono o movimento che non fosse quello dei loro cavalli e delle loro armature – Non mi spaventa un esercito di pescatori e contadini. Lo trovo anzi un insulto.  
Ma quanto si sarebbe poi pentita di aver sottovalutato quell'esercito di contadini e pescatori? Il principe di Novgorod li aveva giocati. Li aveva costretti ad andare dove voleva lui. E gli aveva teso un'imboscata degna di questo nome.  
Chi l'avrebbe detto che avrebbero anche usato gli arcieri mongoli? No, questo non avrebbe mai potuto prevederlo. Come non poteva nemmeno prevedere che il ghiaccio sul lago avrebbe ceduto. Non poteva nemmeno prevedere che i Russi avrebbero fermato la loro ritirata.  
Come del resto, non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere di trovarsi faccia a faccia con la nazione slava.   
Aveva perso il proprio cavallo nel lago. Era riuscita a salvarsi togliendosi di dosso alcune parti della pesante armatura. Ed era uscita dall'acqua gelida probabilmente solo grazie al proprio corpo immortale. Si era trascinata fino agli alberi, appoggiandosi in continuazione alla propria spada. E l'aveva trovato ad aspettarla.  
Se ne stava immobile davanti a lei e sorrideva.  
Aveva impugnato la spada con entrambe le mani, nonostante questo le costasse un enorme sforzo. Il suo esercito era stato sconfitto, e non voleva che lo stesso succedesse anche a lei. E sapendo che l'attacco era la migliore difesa, si era lanciata contro il giovane che le stava di fronte, che senza alcuno sforzo aveva bloccato la sua spada ed era passato al contrattacco.  
Bestemmiò mentre sentiva la lama affondare nel braccio. Nel destro proprio. Quello che le era indispensabile per impugnare la pesante spada, e che le cadde di mano.  
Il ragazzo le stava di fronte, abbigliato in un modo ridicolo a suo parere, e ghignava. Un ghigno così soddisfatto che non poteva non odiarlo.  
\- Ti ho preso, coniglietto – il ghigno sul suo viso si allargò, mentre con un calcio l'atterrava e bloccava a terra. Piantò la lama della propria spada nel terreno, accanto al suo collo – Finalmente, piccolo teutone, blocco la tua avanzata – si chinò su di lei, continuando a ghignare. Oddio, com'era soddisfatto da quella vittoria. Lo si poteva vedere a chilometri di distanza.  
Il fatto di aver tolto le parti più pesanti dell'armatura l'aveva salvata in acqua, ma ora non le era di certo di aiuto. Non con quel corpo che la sovrastava. Non con quella mano che ora era premuta contro il suo collo.  
\- Ti sei preso gioco di me, ma ora è finita – ghignava ancora, mentre avvicinava il viso al suo e faceva pressione con la mano attorno al suo collo – In questo istante potrei schiacciarti con una sola mano tanto sei debole. E finalmente la smetti di fare lo spavaldo, eh? - il Russo strinse la mano attorno al suo collo quando lei cercò di allontanarla – No no no... Ora sei nelle mie mani.  
Provò terrore alla vista del sorriso sinistro dell'altro. Non prometteva nulla di buono e cercò di calciarlo, di toglierselo di dosso. Ma non era semplice. Sia per la corporatura dell'altro, che per la mancanza di forze. O almeno voleva convincersi che erano solo quelli i motivi.  
\- Spostati maledetto! - cercò ancora inutilmente di spostarlo da sé.  
\- Ma quanto sei rumoroso – sospirò il Russo osservando l'altra – Ma sei un prigioniero ora. E sei in mio potere, piccolo teutone. E ciò vuol dire che posso fare di te proprio tutto ciò che voglio.   
Si immobilizzò sotto lo sguardo del ragazzo. Il suo istinto le diceva di difendersi, di fuggire, ma il suo corpo restava immobile. Non riusciva a trovare una via di fuga. Non riuscì neppure a reagire mentre il Russo si chinava per baciarle le labbra con lussuria.  
Reagì appena quando sentì le mani dell'altro sfiorarle il petto: - Non mi toccare! - appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle, cercando di spingerlo via. Forse poteva ancora salvarsi – E' un peccato quello che hai intenzione di fare! E non voglio bruciare all'inferno per colpa tua!  
\- Oh, chiudi il becco... - ghignò sfiorando il pugnale che teneva al proprio fianco – Credo di aver trovato una cosa molto interessante – la guardava negli occhi, mentre con il pugnale tagliava la sua maglia. Ora si pentiva di aver tolto la maglia di ferro appena uscita dall'acqua.  
\- Guarda guarda. Delle bende – lo odiava. Sembrava avesse trovato un nuovo gioco e ora si stava divertendo – Spero che sotto non ci sia una ferita, ma qualcosa di più interessante... - incurante del fatto che la lama la stesse ferendo, tagliò la benda tra i suoi seni e sorrise – Ma guarda... I tuoi sono così disperati da mandare delle bambine in guerra – le strinse con forza un seno tra le mani.  
Chiuse entrambe le mani attorno al polso dell'altro: - Fino ad oggi però ti ho sempre fatto il culo, se non sbaglio – non voleva che la toccasse. Non voleva che la violasse. Aveva sentito molte volte racconti di eserciti che violentavano le donne dei nemici – Hai vinto solo grazie ai Mongoli.  
\- Stai zitta – strinse di più la mano sul suo seno – Tu non sai nulla! E non nominarli!  
Era forse sulla giusta strada e un po' di sana violenza psicologica l'avrebbe salvata?  
\- Ne deduco che sei la puttanella dell'Orda d'Oro, Russia? - ghignò, ma come pronunciò l'ultima parola si pentì di ciò che aveva detto. Il russo assottigliò gli occhi, aumentando la stretta sul suo seno.  
\- Non parlare di cose che non sai. Tu non puoi capire niente, ragazzina – strinse nuovamente il pugnale nell'altra mano. Lo sguardo terrorizzato della ragazza lo incoraggiò a continuare. Col pugnale tagliò il laccio che chiudeva i suoi pantaloni.  
\- Smettila! Non otterrai niente violentandomi! - era terrorizzata. E sentirsi così impotente non la aiutava di certo. Si rese conto di non poter nulla contro il Russo quando sentì anche i propri pantaloni strapparsi. Cercò di coprirsi con le mani, cosa che a quanto pareva aveva fatto eccitare ancora di più il Russo. Il ghignò sul suo viso si era allargato e le aveva spostato entrambe le mani per bloccarle i polsi sopra la testa.  
\- Sei un preda succulenta, coniglietto. Certo, un po' poco donna, ma per oggi mi posso accontentare...  
Si morse forte le labbra quando sentì le mani del Russo sul proprio seno. Non si era mai sentita così impotente come in quel momento. Avrebbe tanto voluto liberarsi, ma il Russo era più forte di lei, e lei aveva perso fin troppe forze durante la caduta nel lago. Per non parlare della ferita procuratale dal Russo.  
\- Hai una pelle così morbida... Ti trattano proprio bene i tuoi cavalieri – le morse il seno con forza, solo per sentirla urlare, e fu soddisfatto dalla sua voce – Ora proviamo questo corpo che soddisfa il Gran Maestro.  
Spalancò gli occhi. Cosa diavolo stava dicendo? Nessuno aveva mai toccato il suo corpo. Figuriamoci il Gran Maestro. Tutti i Maestri l'avevano sempre trattata come una bambina, come una figlia.  
Si trattene dall'urlare quando lo sentì entrare in sé. Non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di sentirla urlare. Affondava le dita nella neve cercando di controllarsi. Non voleva piangere, e neppure gridare, seppur dentro si sentisse morire. Non aveva mai creduto che le sarebbe successa una cosa simile. Aveva perso delle battaglie, certo, ma non si era mai arrivati a questo punto. Anche perché non era mai rimasta da sola a fronteggiare il nemico.   
Pregava che quella tortura finisse presto. Pregava affinché l'uomo poi la lasciasse li. Pregava affinché qualcuno la trovasse.  
Ma nulla di ciò accadde.  
La prese finché non fu soddisfatto abbastanza, e in quel lasso di tempo nessuno venne a cercarla.  
Era rimasta sdraiata sul proprio mantello bagnato, quando il Russo era uscito da lei. Il dolore aveva pervaso tutto il suo corpo, ma cercava di non pensarci.  
\- Alzati – fu il solo ordine che le diede, ma lei non obbedì. Non ne aveva alcuna intenzione, e forse nemmeno le forze.  
\- Alzati e non farmelo ripetere ancora – le parlò ancora, e lei percepì irritazione nella sua voce, ma lo stesso non si alzò. E non l'avrebbe mai fatto se lui non l'avesse costretta – Sei un ostaggio piuttosto prezioso, coniglietto. E ti porterò con me di conseguenza. Quindi muoviti – le buttò il mantello bianco sulle spalle e la spinse a muoversi.  
Cercò di coprirsi con il mantello ghiacciato, solo per nascondere il proprio corpo nudo. Perché doveva seguirlo? Perché doveva sopportare una tale umiliazione? Si fissava i piedi mentre camminava quasi trascinata dal Russo. Nemmeno guardava dove la stesse portando. Era come se non le importasse.  
E poi aveva sentito gli schiamazzi dei soldati russi che salutavano il loro capo, che arrivava con un prigioniero.  
La spinse nella propria tenda, togliendole di dosso il mantello bagnato. Gli aveva fatto pena così piccola e tremante di freddo, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato uno schiaffo e lo sguardo furente della ragazza come risposta.  
\- Oh, ma come siamo combattivi ora. Vuoi un'altra punizione esemplare, cavaliere? - calcò sull'ultima parola, guardandola negli occhi.  
\- Spero tu possa marcire all'inferno, Russia – pronunciò con tutto l'odio di cui era capace, provocando soltanto un attacco di risa del Russo.  
Si allontanò solo un attimo per tornare poi da lei con una corda, e legarle i polsi: - Proprio non capisci che sei un prigioniero? E lo sai cosa succede alle donne, molto spesso, dopo le battaglie, vero? - un candido sorriso sulle sue labbra stonava con le sue parole, mentre la spingeva fuori dalla tenda e richiamava alcuni uomini, lasciandola con loro: - A più tardi, cavaliere.

***  
Era uscito per riprenderla dopo diverso tempo. Era infastidito dal non sentirla urlare o implorare. Non aveva emesso alcun suono.  
L'aveva quindi riportata nella propria tenda; sporca di terra, sangue e sperma. Ma ancora non si arrendeva e lo fissava negli occhi.  
Gli davano fastidio quegli occhi.  
E gli dava fastidio anche lei, che se ne stava in piedi e non accennava a muoversi. Ma dove la trovava tutta quella forza?  
\- Vieni qui, stupida! - aveva ringhiato dopo aver sistemato una bacinella d'acqua calda, con cui la ragazza poteva pulirsi.  
Il suo comportamento gli dava fastidio, ma anche ammirava la forza con cui ancora non voleva piegarsi.  
Quando si rese conto che la ragazza non aveva intenzione di muoversi si avvicinò a lei, per trascinarla più vicino. Come risposta ottenne un ringhio. Oh, anche i coniglietti feriti ringhiavano?  
\- Lavati – le ordinò, ma questa ancora si rifiutava di obbedire, fissando la bacinella di fronte a se.  
\- Lavati! Mi fa schifo guardarti così! - urlò, prendendo la spugna in mano e porgendogliela.  
La ragazza voltò il viso verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi: - E chi mi ha ridotta così, secondo te?  
La guardò negli occhi e non riuscì a reagire. Quegli occhi non avevano paura di lui, e lo guardavano così intensamente, pieni di odio. Avrebbe voluto cavarglieli da tanto gli davano fastidio.  
\- Tu sei un prigioniero! E non vuoi arrenderti! - intinse la spugna nell'acqua e iniziò a pulirle la schiena, sfregando con forza quella pelle candida.  
Come poteva quella ragazza restare così impassibile dopo quello che le aveva fatto? Lui, lui avrebbe urlato, e probabilmente anche pianto; ma lei...  
\- Hai un nome? - chiese titubante osservando il profilo della ragazza, mentre continuava a lavarla.  
\- Orden der Brüder vom Deutsche Haus St. Marien in Jerusalem – pronunciò fissando di fronte a se, senza far trasparire alcuna emozione.  
La osservò ancora e si lasciò sfuggire una risata: - E dovrei chiamarti con tutto quel nome lunghissimo? - la guardò per un istante, ma non ottenendo risposta continuò a parlare – Il mio nome è Ivan.  
\- Gilberta Beilschmidt. Ma non osare chiamarmi così – girò il viso verso di lui nuovamente – Per tutti sono semplicemente Gil.  
Annuì e si specchiò di nuovo in quegli occhi. Quello strano colore lo rapiva: - Ma sembra il nome di un uomo.  
Scosse al testa sospirando: - Ti pare che sarebbe credibile un ordine militare guidato da una ragazza? Io sono un cavaliere e solo i Gran Maestri dell'Ordine sanno la verità.  
\- Ma avete anche delle consorelle! - protestò il Russo mentre finiva di pulirla. Non aveva protestato nemmeno quando l'aveva pulita sotto la cintura, che strano.  
\- Le hai mai viste combattere? - sbuffò – No, sono un cavaliere e sono accettata come tale dagli altri fratelli, avendo fatto voto come tutti loro.  
Notò che si mordeva un labbro. Lui le aveva fatto infrangere un voto. Sospirò mentre si spostava da lei e si avvicinava alla propria sacca per cercare dei vestiti puliti. Improvvisamente quella ragazza gli faceva pena. Anche perché era come lui. Non aveva avuto alcuna scelta sul proprio destino.  
\- Questi vestiti sono ridicoli – la sentì protestare mentre le porgeva ciò che aveva trovato.  
\- Per quel che mi riguarda puoi anche restare nuda. Non sei poi così male – ghignò e la vide arrossire, prima di afferrare i vestiti infilarseli velocemente. Le stavano enormi, ma era in qualche modo carina.  
\- ...Non guardarmi – aveva abbassato il viso. Per qualche strano motivo la metteva a disagio essere guardata da lui. Eppure credeva di essere abituata a stare in compagnia di esseri di sesso maschile.  
Ivan sospirò e sedette sulla propria branda. Quella ragazza era così minuta, eppure era riuscita ad arrivare a minacciare persino lui. Finché teneva occupati Polacchi e Lituani gli andava bene, ma ora iniziava a esagerare. E lui gliene aveva dato prova. Sospirò ancora: - Il tuo Gran Maestro si è salvato, pensavo volessi saperlo.  
La ragazza annuì e la vide rilassarsi: - Quando mi lascerai andare via?  
\- Mai – sorrise nella sua direzione e ricevette un'occhiataccia come risposta – Pensavo di tenerti qui per avere compagnia.  
\- Scopati uno dei tuoi soldati – lo guardò male – E brucia all'inferno per questo.  
Rise guardandola e facendole cenno di avvicinarsi: - Cos'è, sei arrabbiata perché ti ho fatta andare a letto con degli eretici?  
Chiuse gli occhi cercando di controllarsi: - Ho fatto un voto di castità, Russia. Voto che tu mi hai fatto infrangere.  
\- Non dirmi che eri vergine...? - non poteva crederci. Com'era possibile? Quella ragazza poi viveva solo con degli uomini.  
\- E con ciò? Io ci credevo nel mio voto. E ho sempre pensato che se lo avessi infranto, sarebbe stato per...amore – si morse le labbra e non lo guardò – Invece grazie a te ho perso la mia verginità nel peggior modo possibile.  
Si sentì un verme. Certo, quella era una guerra. E i teutonici erano tutto fuorché santi. Ma quella ragazza... Lei sembrava più preoccupata per il suo voto infranto che per la sconfitta subita: - Posso... Posso rimediare in qualche modo?  
\- Puoi ridarmi la verginità e cancellare la violenza? - fece un sorriso amaro, guardandolo – Non credo tu abbia un potere simile.  
...perché si sentiva in colpa? Anche lui aveva subito molte violenze, ma nessuno dei suoi carnefici aveva mai avuto pena per lui. Perché allora lui si sentiva colpevole?  
\- Posso cancellare quella brutta sensazione... Posso provarci – aveva preso una mano della ragazza e l'aveva attirata a se – Se vuoi riposare, io ti terrò abbracciata tutto il tempo. Anche se vorrai piangere, sarò qui...  
\- Io non piango! - protestò quando la costrinse a sdraiarsi sulla pelle d'orso sopra la branda. Perché adesso era così gentile con lei?  
\- Tutti piangono... - sorrise e si chinò su di lei. Gli piaceva quella ragazza così orgogliosa e combattiva.   
Le baciò piano le labbra, senza alcuna lussuria o secondo fine. Le baciò le labbra e l'altra stranamente non reagì male, anzi, dopo un attimo di smarrimento aveva timidamente risposto e aveva alzato una mano mano per accarezzargli il viso.  
Si staccò un po' solo per guardarla negli occhi. Ancora lo guardavano, quegli occhi del colore del sangue. E quasi lo invitavano a divorare la sua padrona.  
\- Se mi permetti, mi farò perdonare per ciò che ti ho fatto – aveva mormorato, continuando a guardarla. E lei aveva soltanto annuito prima di prendere l'iniziativa e baciarlo.  
Sentiva le braccia del Russo che la stringevano, senza troppa forza, ma solo per tenerla stretta a se. Stava facendo tutto lentamente e lei sentiva il suo corpo rispondere alle carezze sotto la propria tunica. Non aveva mai provato emozioni simili, ma erano piuttosto piacevoli e non voleva fermare il Russo. Non voleva fermare Ivan.  
Lentamente aveva iniziato a spogliarla, sorridendo quando l'aveva vista coprire il seno. Come se non l'avesse già visto a sufficienza quel giorno. Le spostò lentamente le mani, poggiando leggeri baci sul suo collo, sulle spalle, sul seno. Era strana anche per lui tutta quella lentezza. Era abituato solo a prendersi il proprio piacere, più in fretta che poteva, e a lasciar subito andare il proprio partner improvvisato.  
Mentre ora toccava con delicatezza un corpo che aveva già ferito, e si godeva i suoi sospiri e gemiti. Lei si dava a lui di propria volontà, nonostante ciò che le aveva fatto. Quasi non riusciva a crederci.  
Gil dal canto suo si godeva quelle carezze piacevoli. Non poteva credere che quelle fossero le stesse mani che le avevano usato violenza solo qualche ora prima. Come non poteva credere che il voto che aveva fatto le avrebbe precluso un simile piacere.  
Si aggrappò alle spalle del Russo quando lo sentì entrare nuovamente in se, stavolta lentamente e con delicatezza. E questi restò fermo finché lei non si abituò. Le baciò gli angoli degli occhi, dai quali stavano nascendo delle lacrime.  
Aveva infranto un voto ed era ferita, ma qualsiasi dubbio venne spazzato via da un inatteso piacere quando Ivan aveva iniziato a muoversi in lei.  
Avrebbe chiesto perdono alla Vergine più tardi...

***  
La teneva stretta a se ora che finalmente l'aveva lasciata riposare. L'aveva sentita mormorare qualche frase sconnessa in latino, mentre dormiva. Sembravano delle preghiere. Chiedeva sicuramente perdono alla sua Vergine per aver infranto il voto volontariamente. E si sentiva in qualche modo importante, visto che lo aveva infranto con lui.  
Le baciò con delicatezza la fronte e accarezzò quei capelli cortissimi.   
Il mattino dopo l'avrebbe lasciata andare, ma per ora voleva soltanto tenerla stretta a se.


	4. Chapter 4

Europa orientale, seconda metà del XIII secolo.

Ghignò mentre si avvicinava ad un cavaliere che, sotto ad un albero, cercava di togliersi una freccia dalla spalla. Conosceva bene quella persona, e poteva immaginare quali oscenità stessero pronunciando quelle labbra rosee.  
\- Gil, un linguaggio simile non si addice ad un cavaliere di Cristo – divertito le si fermò davanti, non togliendole gli occhi di dosso – Men che meno se questo cavaliere è una più o meno graziosa fanciulla – sapeva cos'era successo e perché la ragazza si trovasse lì. Ma solo perché osservava sempre attentamente i propri vicini.  
\- Va al diavolo! - gli ringhiò contro, mentre estraeva la freccia e subito dopo la buttava a terra, per premere un panno pulito contro la ferita.  
Le si inginocchiò davanti continuando a guardarla. Aveva perso contro Lituania. Per l'ennesima volta.  
\- Fammi vedere la ferita – disse e, senza aspettare una qualche reazione della ragazza, le spostò la mano. Osservò la ferita con cura, con una delicatezza che non gli era consona. Sapeva bene che quella ferita sarebbe guarita presto, e sperava non lasciasse alcuna cicatrice sulla pelle candida.  
\- Non preoccuparti. Tra un attimo torno all'accampamento – nonostante dovessero ufficialmente essere nemici, era tranquilla ora che stava con lui. Sospirò mentre con una mano iniziava a fasciare la spalla. Si era lasciata cogliere di sorpresa da Lituania, e il suo inutile alleato era scappato con la coda tra le gambe.  
Finì con la fasciatura provvisoria e alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo. Sembrava così maledettamente divertito. E probabilmente lo era, come ogni volta che la vedeva ferita. E come sempre, la spiava mentre combatteva. Non capiva che gusto ci provasse, ma le faceva piacere vederlo dopo ogni battaglia. Si appoggiò meglio al tronco dell'albero, continuando a guardare il Russo, seduto di fronte a lei.  
\- Dimmi Gil, è una mia impressione o ti sei indebolita? - ghignò ancora, sempre guardandola – Dovresti abbandonare quei abiti e lasciarti conquistare.  
Inarcò un sopracciglio: - E da chi dovrei lasciarmi conquistare? Da te? - scosse la testa. Non avrebbe mai abbandonato l'Ordine per lasciarsi conquistare da un uomo che poi non l'avrebbe più fatta uscire dal suo letto. Ormai aveva imparato a conoscere bene quel giovane uomo.  
\- Ma che testarda che sei! Sei una donna! Dovresti lasciarti proteggere da un uomo, invece di combattere! - sbuffò, mentre le sue labbra si imbronciavano. Sul serio non la capiva. Le donne desideravano essere protette, no? Essere mogli e madri. Essere amate. Occuparsi della casa. Invece quella ragazzina faceva l'esatto contrario. Anche ora! Eccola li, con una spada al fianco, sporca e ferita dalla battaglia – Gil, dovresti diventare una donna...  
Alle ultime parole la ragazza si era alzata e voleva andarsene. Ivan non cercava mai di capire o appoggiare le sue scelte.  
\- Dove vai ora? Sono appena arrivato! - aveva protestato, guardandola stare in piedi.   
\- Torno dai miei uomini. Loro mi proteggono – aveva rimesso la spada nel fodero e guardava il Russo negli occhi – Sono una nazione. E non importa il mio sesso.  
\- Importa invece! Sei una donna! Non puoi continuare così! - si era alzato e la guardava serio. Lui avrebbe voluto proteggerla. Avrebbe voluto averla sempre con sé e non lasciarla accanto ad altri.  
\- Non sono una donna! - aveva urlato e così zittito il russo, che ora continuava solo a guardarla – Per tutti sono Gilbert Beilschmidt, un cavaliere dell'Ordine Teutonico. Per tutti sono un maschio. Quindi smettila di cercare di cambiare ciò che sono – aveva abbassato lo sguardo, fissando la punta dei propri stivali sporchi di fango. Le era capitato più volte di invidiare le ragazze che vivevano accanto ai loro monasteri. Aveva invidiato i loro capelli lunghi, i loro abiti. Mentre lei portava sempre i capelli cortissimi e vestiva da uomo. Invece di occupare le mani con aghi e stoffe, lei impugnava spade. E le uniche volte che si permetteva di essere una donna, era quando stava con quel giovane uomo.  
Ivan aveva sospirato e si era passato una mano tra i capelli. Ragionare con lei era impossibile, a parer suo. Era sempre convinta a proseguire su quella strada: - Ma ci sono altri Stati donne. Eppure non nascondono ciò che sono – le sue sorelle per esempio non avevano mai nascosto il proprio sesso. E per questo lui le aveva sempre protette. Avrebbe protetto così anche la Tedesca se solo questa glielo avesse permesso.  
Gil scosse la testa. Avevano avuto quella conversazione molte volte negli ultimi anni: - Loro non fanno parte di ordini cavallereschi. Ne abbiamo già parlato, Ivan. Io non abbandonerò l'Ordine. Ho giurato di proteggerlo sempre – perché non si rendeva conto che stava già tradendo tutto ciò in cui aveva sempre creduto per stare con lui? Erano solo fugaci incontri, ma bastavano per farle infrangere ogni volta i voti che aveva fatto.  
\- Allora sai anche io non smetterò di combatterti, per distruggere il tuo Ordine e averti – aveva perso il ghignò e la guardava serio. Era diventato stranamente ossessionato da quella ragazza, dopo il loro incontro sul lago ghiacciato. E per questo avrebbe voluto averla sotto il proprio dominio. Così sarebbe stata soltanto sua.  
La ragazza lo aveva guardato e aveva scosso la testa. Avevano quella strana relazione, fatta di fugaci incontri clandestini, da quando lui l'aveva sconfitta sul lago Peipus. Avrebbe dovuto odiarlo dopo ciò che le aveva fatto. Invece continuava a incontrarlo. Continuava ad ingannare tutti solo per avere qualche attimo con quel giovane uomo. Non importava se in qualche fienile o nascosti da qualche parte tra gli alberi.   
Importava solo il potersi vedere, toccare.   
Si abbassò per prendere tutte le proprie cose abbandonate a terra. Voleva andarsene il prima possibile stavolta. Non voleva abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia per l'ennesima volta.  
\- Gil, non fare così – si era mosso verso di lei.  
\- Non fare così un cazzo! - aveva alzato gli occhi verso di lui, furente. Si sentiva ferita, e questo lui proprio non riusciva a capirlo – Questo è un peccato, maledizione! E io continuo a commetterlo!  
Fece una smorfia alle sue parole. Voleva farle notare che anche il suo linguaggio poteva essere peccaminoso, ma aveva preferito tacere. Era già abbastanza arrabbiata.   
La aveva presa per un polso, per fermarla. Questo almeno poteva farlo. Non voleva lasciarla andare così arrabbiata, perché ogni volta poi non la rivedeva per molti mesi. E, anche se non voleva ammetterlo, quella distanza lo uccideva. Non voleva pensare a ciò che realmente provava per lei. Non gli sarebbe stato di alcun vantaggio. Ma voleva stare con lei. Di questo era certo. Fosse stato anche solo carnalmente, ma così non era.  
\- Ivan, sono stanca. Voglio tornare all'accampamento – sospirò, non cercando nemmeno di togliere il polso dalla presa dell'altro – Sono già in ritardo – già, si era attardata solo per poter incontrare il Russo.  
Strinse un po' la presa sul suo polso: - Dimmi che ci rivedremo presto.  
Sospirò e guardò il Russo. La guardava così serio. Aveva quindi abbassato lo sguardo, indecisa sul da farsi: - Tra due settimane sarò vicino al tuo confine. Ci vedremo allora – lo aveva guardato solo per un istante, giusto il tempo necessario per scorgere un sorriso sul volto del Russo. Odiava il modo candido in cui era capace di sorridere.  
\- Sarò li! - aveva lasciato il suo polso per stringerle ora la mano. Doveva non essere più arrabbiata se aveva deciso di dargli appuntamento, no? L'aveva attirata subito a se, sfruttando quel momento in cui la Tedesca aveva abbassato la guardia, per poterla baciare come non faceva da diverso tempo. E si stupì quando questa rispose subito al bacio, senza nemmeno una protesta.  
La baciò piano, volendo assaporare degnamente le sue labbra. Osò anche stringere di più i suoi fianchi, e ancora questa non protestava. Meglio così.  
Quasi a malincuore si separò da lui. Gli toccò il viso prima di tirargli una guancia: - Vedi di farti trovare quando verrò da te.  
Sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto anche senza che glielo dicesse. L'avrebbe aspettata come sempre. So sarebbero allontanati dall'accampamento. E finalmente avrebbero trascorso del tempo insieme. Oh, un tempo burrascoso nel quale avrebbero passato probabilmente più tempo a litigare che a fare altro.  
Ma almeno sarebbero stati insieme.


	5. Chapter 5

Europa orientale, XV secolo.

Dal suo rifugio sicuro osservava la nuova battaglia che si svolgeva sotto i suoi occhi. Non ne era molto interessato politicamente o militarmente. Lui aveva già dimostrato che non temeva nessuno dei suoi vicini.  
Erano altri i motivi che lo spingevano a guardare quella battaglia. Erano molto più personali le motivazioni che lo avevano portato lì. Ai polacchi e ai lituani avrebbe pensato in seguito, quando i tempi sarebbero stati più maturi.  
Ora doveva solo salvare una stupida da un'azione suicida.  
Gli anni di guerra continua contro quei due non le avevano insegnato nulla. Era sicuramente accecata dal suo orgoglio per rendersi conto di ciò che stava davvero succedendo attorno a lei. L'aveva pregata, per l'ennesima volta, di rinunciare a tutte quelle guerre, di abbandonare la spada e di vivere tranquillamente.  
Ma l'Ordine Teutonico era fin troppo orgoglioso per dare retta a lui.  
Dalla propria postazione vedeva tutto. Vedeva anche ciò che non voleva vedere. Vedeva cose che gli facevano ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Ma non sarebbe intervenuto. Non era nel suo interesse farlo in prima persona.  
Ci stavano già pensando i suoi mercenari a metterle i bastoni tra le ruote.  
Lui era li soltanto per godersi lo spettacolo stavolta.  
\- Puah! - sentì una risata scoppiare al suo fianco, ma non si degnò assolutamente di voltarsi verso l'autore di quel verso – Non si stanno neppure rendendo conto che sono spacciati! Sto diventando più potente di quei monaci.  
\- Oppure sono loro che si stanno indebolendo – aveva sentenziato un'altra voce, più debole e misurata rispetto alla prima che aveva parlato.   
Ivan si era voltato verso la Nazione che aveva appena parlato. Quella Nazione aveva combattuto fin troppe volte contro i Teutonici e ormai conosceva bene il loro modus operandi.  
\- No no, Toris! Sono io che sto diventando potente! - il biondo aveva riso di nuovo – Vedrai quando, tipo, dominerò l'Europa intera!  
Il Russo l'aveva soltanto guardando, preferendo tenere per sé i commenti a quella infelice frase. Quello stupido Polacco non si rendeva conto che doveva esserci qualcosa sotto, che il Lituano aveva ragione, altrimenti non sarebbe stato così semplice battere quei tedeschi. Qualcosa doveva essere successo al loro interno.   
Qualcosa doveva essere successo alla donna che li guidava.  
\- Oh, guardate! Ha fatto la sua comparsa anche stavolta! - il biondo continuava ad osservare la scena divertito. Aveva sbattuto i piedi per terra quando aveva visto entrare in scena il temuto Ordine in persona.  
\- Stavolta non farà la differenza che ci sia o meno sul campo di battaglia – aveva sentenziato il Lituano, e il Russo lo aveva guardato nuovamente. Lui aveva dato i suoi mercenari a quei due Stati perché fermassero la brama di potere di quella donna, anche se, visto come stavano andando le cose, avrebbe potuto anche non farlo.   
Si notava già da quella distanza che la situazione era disperata, che i teutonici avevano sottovalutato, nuovamente, l'avversario. La situazione doveva essere davvero disperata se oltre a lei era sceso in campo anche il loro Gran Maestro, di cui lei cercava di avere sempre tanta cura.  
Odiava quell'uomo, perché era per colpa sua che non riusciva ad avere quella donna.  
\- C'è qualcosa che non va – aveva sentenziato di nuovo il lituano. Tamburellava un dito sulle labbra, cercando di capire cosa potesse non andare, e questo aveva catturato tutta l'attenzione del Russo. Se qualcosa non andava, lui avrebbe dovuto essere il primo a capire: - I suoi movimenti – Toris continuava a guardare il campo di battaglia per non perdersi alcun dettaglio.  
\- Stanno perdendo! Quello stronzo sarà tipo terrorizzato e non riesce neppure a combattere! - il Polacco aveva riso di nuovo e Ivan aveva la tentazione di chiudergli quella bocca per sempre.  
\- Lui non è mai terrorizzato, Feliks. Anche quando perde, non è mai terrorizzato - il Lituano si era avvicinato un po' di più al biondo, che seduto sulla sua bella poltrona imbottita sembrava un regnante, non uno Stato, ma era così che il Polacco percepiva se stesso – Siamo superiori numericamente, ma c'è qualcosa che non va in quel cavaliere.  
Aveva guardato nuovamente il campo di battaglia. La furia di quella donna era superiore a quella di molti guerrieri, nonostante il suo fisico minuto. C'era qualcosa che non andava in lei? Stavano perdendo perché lei stava male? Era semplicemente arrivata al proprio limite a causa del suo corpo?  
Si morse con forza un labbro quando la vide cadere da cavallo e subito sovrastata da uno dei mercenari tatari che lui aveva portato.  
Se c'era qualcuno che poteva ferirla, quello era soltanto lui. Lei era la sua preda da quel lontano giorno sul lago e non avrebbe permesso ad altri di catturarla o, peggio ancora, possederla.  
\- Dove stai andando, Russia? - la fastidiosa vocina stridula del Polacco l'aveva richiamato proprio quando aveva raggiunto la porta – Non ti vuoi godere lo spettacolo da qui? Questa è la fine di quel cavaliere.  
\- La sua fine posso decretarla solo io e nessun altro – gli aveva riservata uno sguardo pieno di odio mentre velocemente usciva da quella stanza che era diventata improvvisamente troppo stretta.

***  
Quello doveva essere un incubo.  
Aveva visto cadere i suoi uomini.  
Aveva visto cadere i soldati dei suoi alleati occidentali.  
Aveva visto cadere il Gran Maestro proprio davanti ai propri occhi, quando gli aveva intimato di restarsene nelle retrovie. Era una preda troppo ghiotta per scendere in campo, e glielo aveva detto fino allo sfinimento.   
Doveva essersi sbagliata. Quello non poteva essere Ulrich. Ulrich doveva essere ancora ben nascosto e protetto.  
Doveva raggiungerlo. Doveva assicurarsi che quello non era il Gran Maestro. E se fosse stato lui, doveva proteggerlo e portarlo in salvo.  
\- Coniglietta, dove credi di andare? - nonostante l'elmo gli coprisse il viso, aveva subito riconosciuto il cavaliere che le stava sbarrando la strada. Non credeva l'avrebbe visto lì. Non credeva sarebbe sceso anche lui sul campo di battaglia.  
\- Ivan, vattene! - aveva ringhiato, alzando subito la spada contro di lui, ma Ivan sapeva che stava bluffando.  
Era stata imprudente un'altra volta e ora ne stava pagando le conseguenze. Stava perdendo ancora una volta contro quei maledetti Slavi. Un'altra volta non era riuscita nella conquista di quei territori, e il suono della ritirata le pesava addosso come un macigno.  
\- Ivan, spostati! Devo andare dal Gran Maestro! - aveva urlato, ma l'uomo non si spostava. Poteva vedere i suoi occhi tra le fessure dell'elmo e sapeva che era infuriato.   
Il Russo era stato fin troppo chiaro con lei, per questo era onnipresente in ogni sua battaglia, direttamente o indirettamente che fosse. Le aveva detto che l'avrebbe combattuta con tutto se stesso finché non fosse stata sua. Ma di chi altro doveva essere?  
Ivan l'aveva guardata ancora. Gli sembrava improvvisamente ancora più piccola e debole.  
Era smontato da cavallo, estraendo subito la spada che teneva al proprio fianco: - Hanno suonato la ritirata. E il tuo Maestro è perduto – lo smarrimento che aveva visto in quegli occhi rossi gli aveva dato la conferma che qualcosa non andava, che qualcosa era successo e che qualcosa stava per cambiare – Ti conviene seguirmi, Gilberta.  
\- Devo portare via il Gran Maestro! - il cavaliere Teutone aveva urlato con quanto fiato avesse in corpo, scattando all'attacco.   
Per Ivan non fu difficile disarmarla e farla cadere a terra. Un calcio ben assestato ed era caduta, proprio com'era successo quasi due secoli prima.  
Si era chinato al suo fianco e si era tolto l'elmo per poterla guardare meglio. Qualcosa non andava, non capiva cosa, ma aveva quella sensazione da quando il Lituano aveva aperto bocca.  
\- Il tuo Maestro è morto e ora non puoi fare niente. Si occuperanno più tardi i tuoi soldati di recuperare il suo corpo e dargli una degna sepoltura, questo lo sai benissimo – l'aveva guardata ancora, la sua tunica immacolata era macchiata di rosso ed era sicuro che non fosse solo il sangue dei suoi nemici – Non permetterò che ti portino via come prigioniero, chiaro? Tu sei la mia preda, ricordi?  
\- Non sono la preda di nessuno – aveva cercato di mettersi seduta, ma un braccio dell'uomo bastò ad arrestare il suo tentativo.  
\- La mia era una constatazione a cui non puoi ribattere – con lo stesso braccio con cui l'aveva bloccata a terra, l'aveva fatta alzare infilando le dita nella fessura della sua armatura e completamente incurante del fatto che le sue dita coperte di ferro la stessero graffiando. Perché anche questo era Ivan, da un lato cercava di aiutarti, dall'altro ti feriva in modo che tu non potessi fuggire.  
Sapeva di non aver speranza di fuggire dal Russo, ma lo stesso non lo avrebbe lasciato fare come voleva lui. Aveva stretto la mano attorno al suo polso, ben sapendo che Ivan non avrebbe neppure percepito quella stretta. Aveva alzato con una mano sia lei che la sua pesante armatura, con la stessa facilità con cui avrebbe potuto raccogliere un fiorellino di campo. Ma del resto, a lei piaceva bluffare anche quando la situazione era disperata.  
\- Gil, per una volta voglio solo evitare che tu finisca prigioniera in mano ad altri. Non credo di doverti ricordare il trattamento che hai ricevuto dai miei uomini.  
Uno sputo aveva raggiunto la sua guancia mentre quelle sottili labbra si piegavano in un ghigno che lui detestava: - Va all'inferno, Ivan.  
\- Questo non lo dovevi fare – aveva mormorato a voce bassa e le sue parole furono subito seguite da un pugno ben assestato al ventre di quel cavaliere che non sapeva quando arrendersi. Non avrebbe voluto ferirla, ma a quanto sembrava, farle perdere i sensi era l'unico modo per portarla lontano da quel luogo.

***  
Aveva aperto lentamente gli occhi, guardando il soffitto di paglia che non aveva mai visto prima. Non sapeva quale parte del suo corpo le faceva più male ed era sicura che se anche avesse tentato di alzarsi da quel letto, le sue gambe non avrebbero obbedito al suo comando.  
Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, mentre appoggiava una mano sul proprio ventre.  
\- Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?  
\- Non ne avevo alcuna intenzione – aveva aperto gli occhi di nuovo trovandosi davanti Ivan, scuro in volto come solo poche altre volte lo aveva visto.  
\- Tu! – aveva ringhiato tra i denti spostandosi da lei e lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia su cui aveva passato le ultime ore, aspettando che la donna si svegliasse – Non avevi alcuna intenzione di dirmelo? - si passò una mano sugli occhi, ponendo quella domanda più a se stesso che all'altra - Ecco perché oggi eri così debole – si era alzato dalla sedia nuovamente. Aveva fatto qualche passo per la stanza cercando di mettere in ordine i pensieri, ma non era semplice. Non era una cosa a cui era preparato. Non era una cosa a cui voleva pensare.   
\- Chi ne era il padre? - era rimasto accanto alla finestra e non voleva guardarla. Aveva paura di sentire la risposta. Qualsiasi fosse stata la risposta, aveva paura di saperlo.  
Era.  
Gilberta aveva chiuso gli occhi solo per un istante, stringendo la stoffa sopra il proprio ventre. Quindi era tutto finito, pensò mordendosi le labbra con forza.  
\- Ormai non ha più importanza – aveva mormorato cercando di mettersi seduta. Le sembrava che il suo corpo fosse un'unica grande ferita in quel preciso istante. Ogni muscolo, ogni osso e ogni atomo del suo corpo protestava al suo tentativo di sedersi.  
\- Non ha importanza? - tuonò il giovane uomo spostandosi in un attimo dalla finestra per avvicinarsi a lei – Come puoi dire che non ha importanza? Con chi diavolo sei stata a letto?Con quell'Austriaco con cui sei diventata tanto amica? Con uno dei tuoi cavalieri? O con quel tuo Gran Maestro che oggi volevi salvare ad ogni costo?   
Ivan urlava e non riusciva a rispondergli. Continuava soltanto a guardarlo, sentendosi ferita da quelle sue accuse. Davvero la credeva una che apriva le gambe al primo arrivato?  
\- Non ha più importanza – aveva ripetuto cercando di combattere quel senso di smarrimento che l'aveva pervasa – Ora è finito tutto.  
\- Chi ne era il padre? - aveva chiesto ancora una volta il Russo, scandendo bene le parole che non riuscivano e forse nemmeno volevano celare tutta la sua ira – Di chi era il bastardo che aspettavi?  
\- Tuo!   
Aveva spalancato gli occhi quando l'altra aveva urlato quella semplice parola. Probabilmente quella era la risposta di cui aveva avuto più paura. Già era ferita e debole, e lui aveva dato il colpo finale pur di portarla via da quel posto. Se fosse stato di altri la cosa non gli sarebbe importata minimamente, ma ora...  
\- E non avevi intenzione di dirmelo? - era rimasto accanto al letto, e non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.  
L'albina aveva abbassato lo sguardo e fissava la coperta: - Il Gran Maestro aveva acconsentito affinché lo crescessi tra le mura del castello e mi aveva vietato di combattere.  
\- E non avevi intenzione di dirmelo? - aveva ripetuto guardandola ancora. La sua poca pazienza stava iniziando cedere, era meglio per lei se gli rispondeva subito.  
\- No – aveva scosso la testa prima di alzare gli occhi verso di lui – Se te lo avessi detto me l'avresti portato via e non potevo permettertelo. Il figlio di due nazioni sarebbe destinato a diventare una nazione a sua volta, e non potevo lasciartelo.  
Ma quel figlio lui glielo aveva tolto alla fine. Non nel modo in cui intendeva lei, ma lo aveva fatto. Solo che in quel momento non riusciva a sentirsi minimamente in colpa.  
Quella donna gli aveva mentito, aveva tramato alle sue spalle e lui neppure aveva saputo che era incinta.  
Emise un basso ringhio mentre appoggiava un ginocchio accanto a lei e passava le dita tra i suoi capelli corti prima di stringerli con forza e costringerla al alzare al testa per guardarlo negli occhi: - Ora ascoltami bene, Gilberta.   
La Prussiana lo aveva guardato e si sentiva di nuovo piccola ed impotente, completamente soggiogata a quell'uomo come si era sentita quel giorno sulla fredda neve russa. Sapeva che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa in quel momento sarebbe stata un monito per le sue future azioni.  
\- Se oserai mai andare a letto con altri, li ucciderò davanti ai tuoi occhi. E se mai aspetterai di nuovo un figlio, fosse anche mio, te lo toglierò dovessi strappartelo dal ventre con le mie mani.  
Lo guardava e non riusciva neppure a sbattere le palpebre. Non stava scherzando. Non stava neppure bluffando.  
E tempo dopo avrebbe messo in pratica quelle minacce.


	6. Chapter 6

Ducato di Prussia, XVI. secolo 

Bestemmiando qualcosa tra i denti era scesa dalla carrozza che aveva condiviso assieme al suo ultimo Gran Maestro. Non si era neppure fermata quando questi aveva cercato di richiamarla.  
Le sue vesti nere frusciavano tra le sue gambe mentre saliva le scale ed entrava nel palazzo di Königsberg. I tacchi dei stivali che portava anche in abiti monacali, risuonavano sul pavimento in marmo.   
Era stanca e non vedeva l'ora di arrivare al proprio alloggio. Voleva riposare e voleva farsi un bagno. Voleva aggiornare il diario che scriveva giornalmente e vedere come stava il suo animaletto da compagnia, che aveva con sé da quando si era trasferita in quelle fredde terre baltiche, secoli addietro ormai.  
Era appena tornata da Occidente, dove aveva incontrato nuovamente l'Austriaco e altri Stati che con lei non avevano nulla a che fare.   
Aveva sbattuto con forza la porta della propria stanza, sfogando così tutta la propria frustrazione. Quel Sacro Romano Impero chi diavolo si credeva di essere? Protetto dall'Austriaco e dallo Spagnolo si sentiva forte nelle decisioni che prendeva per tutta l'Europa? E quel suo patetico imperatore? Aveva un impero sul quale non tramontava mai il sole?  
Calciò una sedia con forza, rovesciandola sul tappetto finemente decorato. La rabbia che provava era troppa e non riusciva a contenerla.   
Tutto ciò in cui aveva sempre creduto ora stava per essere distrutto come un castello di sabbia. I suoi sforzi sarebbero stati resi vani e il suo ordine sarebbe stato trasferito.   
Calciò un'altra volta la sedia, cercando di sfogarsi, ma neppure questo sembrava funzionare.  
Era nata su un suolo sacro. Tutta la sua vita era stata votata a combattere nel nome del Signore. La sua intera esistenza ruotava attorno alla sua spada e la sua fede.  
Strinse forte i pugni mentre recitava una preghiera sottovoce. Poteva anche diventare uno Stato secolare, potevano toglierle la protezione del Vaticano, ma la Vergine non gliel'avrebbero portata via.  
Sentiva le unghie che affondavano nei palmi e gli occhi le bruciavano. Solo perché loro vedevano gli insegnamenti di Cristo in un altro modo, non potevano più vivere della grazia del Signore? Nessuno più di loro ne aveva in realtà diritto. Era facile parlare per gli altri. Non avevano passato l'intera esistenza a combattere gli infedeli, sia in Terrasanta che nell'Est. Lei si, lei era sempre lì, in prima linea.   
E ora veniva relegata praticamente allo stesso livello.  
\- Non credevo ti avrei mai vista così arrabbiata.  
Si era voltata di scatto, notando solo allora l'uomo seduto su una poltrona. Era così furiosa che non si era accorta di lui.  
\- Cosa diavolo ci fai qui? - aveva ringhiato quelle parole. Non lo vedeva da diverso tempo, e sperava di non doverlo vedere per molto altro tempo.  
\- Sono venuto a portarti le mie congratulazioni – Ivan le aveva sorriso. Ma non era più lo stesso sorriso che le riservava un secolo addietro. Era cambiato ed in peggio.  
\- Ora che l'hai fatto te ne puoi anche andare – aveva stretto nuovamente i pugni e voleva urlargli di andarsene. Solo che sapeva benissimo che urlando gli avrebbe dato ancora più soddisfazioni.  
Il Russo si era alzato dalla poltrona muovendo qualche passo nella sua direzione: - Ma se sono appena arrivato – le si era fermato davanti e aveva abbassato la testa per guardarla. Odiava il modo in cui torreggiava su di lei – E poi voglio assistere al momento in cui toglierai quella orrenda tonaca – aveva portato una mano alla sua nuca, accarezzando i capelli corti.  
Con un rapido gesto allontanò la sua mano. Era arrabbiata ed umiliata.  
\- Sei venuto solo per vedermi sconfitta? - aveva iniziato freneticamente a sbottonare la tonaca nera, strappandosela infine di dosso. Aveva sentito i bottoni che cadevano a terra e un fruscio di stoffa. Lo guardava negli occhi e l'uomo ricambiava lo sguardo.  
Quell'abito aveva pesato molto su di lei. Aveva condizionato molte sue scelte, ma aveva fatto di tutto per proteggere l'Ordine. Perché contava solo quello. Era l'unica certezza che aveva.  
E anche l'unica ancora di salvezza.  
Soprattutto quando incontrava quell'uomo.  
\- Sei contento ora? L'Ordine non esiste più! - dove avrebbe corso ora per avere conforto? Avrebbe ancora potuto parlare con Dio per espiare i propri peccati?  
\- Sarei più contento di vederti finalmente diventare donna – Ivan non le toglieva gli occhi di dosso. Sentiva le sua mani sui propri fianchi e avrebbe voluto allontanarsi.  
La scusa che amava ripetersi era che l'uomo fosse più forte di lei. Ma sapeva bene che non era così.  
\- Non sarò più un uomo di Dio, ma ho ancora un esercito, Russia – aveva parlato lentamente, continuando a guardarlo.   
Quando il Russo non le aveva risposto, si era allontana da lui. Voleva guardarsi allo specchio. Voleva accertarsi che nulla di lei fosse cambiato.   
Velocemente aveva tolto la camicia, gettando a terra anche quella.  
Osservò la propria figura magra e muscolosa allo specchio. Non era cambiato nulla. Le cicatrici erano ancora ognuna al proprio posto.  
\- Sarebbe ora di togliere anche queste bende, non credi?  
Di nuovo non lo aveva percepito. D'un tratto aveva visto il suo riflesso accanto al proprio e la sua voce vicino all'orecchio.  
Di nuovo le mani di Ivan erano sul suo corpo. Una mano, ormai fin troppo esperta, le allentava le bende sul petto. L'altra copriva una cicatrice sul suo ventre.  
Era per quella cicatrice che non aveva voluto vedere quell'uomo per diversi decenni.  
\- Non voglio essere tua, Ivan. Se sei venuto per questo, puoi anche andartene – aveva portato la mano al polso del biondo. Non l'aveva stretta. Non aveva fatto alcuna pressione. Aveva guardato il riflesso dell'uomo, che la guardava stranito, come se per lui fosse stato fin troppo normale essere li per unirsi a lei.  
\- Sei ancora arrabbiata? - si era chinato di più, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.  
\- Mi dici di diventare donna, ma poi mi togli con le tue stesse mani la capacità di procreare. Come potrei non essere arrabbiata? - aveva percepito la sue dita premere di più sul suo ventre. Ormai lo conosceva. Sapeva che si era pentito di ciò che aveva fatto. Ma il danno era fatto, ed era irreversibile.   
\- Non mi posso permettere questo tipo di distrazioni – aveva mormorato nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo. Avrebbe voluto odiarlo. Avrebbe voluto ucciderlo con le proprie mani. Ma non ci riusciva. Non erano umani, non avrebbero neppure dovuto provare dei sentimenti così personali. Avrebbero dovuto pensare soltanto al bene dei propri Stati.   
E tra i due, Ivan era sicuramente quello messo peggio. Fino ad ora, lei era sempre stata coccolata e viziata nei suoi monasteri.  
Ivan no. Per questo non si stupiva della sua personalità disturbata. Sin dall'infanzia aveva subito le cose peggiori, e non osava neppure pensare alle cose a cui aveva dovuto assistere.  
Solo che, lei si era illusa.  
\- Io invece posso. Ed un figlio tuo sarebbe stato un ottimo espediente per arrivare alla tua capitale – non lo pensava assolutamente. Non si sarebbe mai servita di trucchetti tanto vili per vincere una guerra.   
Solo che non riusciva a perdonarglielo.   
Stupidamente era corsa a dirglielo, visto che le cose sembravano andare bene. E lei non aveva creduto veramente alla minaccia di Ivan.  
Avrebbe invece dovuto, vista la cicatrice che ora sfigurava il suo ventre.  
\- Io non voglio avere figli, Gil – aveva mormorato di nuovo, con lo stesso tono con cui un bambino avrebbe espresso le proprie proteste. Solo che quel bambino aveva due metri, e qualche secolo più di lei.   
\- Non temere, da me non li avrai – con la mano libera aveva accarezzato i suoi capelli. Non era riuscita a trattenere un sospiro.  
L'uomo l'aveva stretta di più a sé e lei non aveva protestato. Dopotutto, Ivan era ancora l'unico che riusciva a calmarla, nonostante tutto. C'era qualcosa di malato in quel rapporto. Se ne rendeva perfettamente conto.  
Dal principio c'era qualcosa di morboso che li legava. Da quella prima volta su quella maledetta neve.  
Aveva stretto le dita tra le ciocche bionde, continuando a guardarlo nello specchio. Si era chiesta più e più volte in quei tre secoli, come sarebbe stata la loro vita se fossero stati dei comuni esseri umani. Come sarebbe stato sposarlo, avere con lui dei figli. Probabilmente Ivan sarebbe stato diverso. Probabilmente sarebbe stato tranquillo. L'avrebbe amata e trattata con cura. Perché quando stava bene, stavano bene anche loro.  
Aveva sospirato di nuovo.  
\- Ivan, vorrei lavarmi – disse, ma finì con l'appoggiarsi di più a lui. Ora doveva pensare a cosa fare in futuro. Doveva decidere se lasciar perdere l'esercito e dedicarsi solo agli affari di palazzo, o continuare per la propria strada. Avrebbe anche voluto cambiare vita, solo che aveva la certezza di essere viva solo quando aveva le mani impegnate con le armi.  
Guardò di nuovo se stessa riflessa nello specchio. Il suo corpo era stato forgiato in battaglia, non sarebbe di certo stato capace di abituarsi a pizzi e merletti.  
Scosse la testa e non trattenne una piccola risata: - Ivan, creerò un esercito. Un esercito potente, più potente di quello dell'Ordine.  
Il Russo gemette in segno di protesta prima di alzare lo sguardo su di lei: - Non puoi semplicemente diventare la mia donna e non abbandonare mai la mia camera da letto?  
La Prussiana rise. Certe frasi da parte di Ivan non cambiavano mai: - Diventerò una potenza europea non indifferente – si voltò verso di lui e gli prese il volto tra le mani – Non sono nata per essere donna, ma per essere un soldato. Questa è l'unica cosa che so essere. E dimostrerò a quegli idioti imbellettati che non possono frenare la mia brama di potere – aveva concluso sorridendo, e l'uomo che la guardava sospirò. Quel gioco alla guerra sembrava non avere mai fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Ducato di Prussia, XVII secolo

Stanca e frustrata da tutte quelle battaglie che non portavano alcun vantaggio alla sua causa, era rientrata nelle proprie stanze. Aveva lasciato il pesante cappotto in mano al maggiordomo e incurante degli stivali sporchi di fango, aveva iniziato a salire le scale.  
L'avevano avvertita che aveva un ospite, e sperava non fosse nessuno dei suoi alleati germanici. Non avrebbe sopportato ulteriormente la vista dello Svedese. Lui e le sue truppe stavano continuando a distruggere i suoi possedimenti senza alcun ritegno.  
Era anche colpa del suo capo, che era in guerra completamente inutile. Quasi non fosse un erede diretto di quell'Ordine militare di cui lei ancora andava fiera.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli inumiditi dalla pioggia prima di entrare nei propri appartamenti. Chiunque fosse stato il suo ospite, non avrebbe mai voluto fare una brutta impressione. Presentarsi sempre al meglio, anche bluffando se necessario, era una delle sue tattiche spesso vincenti. Aveva imparato nel corso dei secoli a fingere bene quella parte.  
\- Ivan? - aveva mormorato non appena aveva visto il Russo comodamente seduto su un divanetto, intento a leggere qualcosa.   
Aveva subito sentito gli occhi dell'uomo posarsi su di lei e le aveva sorriso. Iniziava ad odiare il suo sorriso.  
\- Oh, ti stavo proprio aspettando – si era alzato, appoggiando il libro sul tavolino di fronte a lui e aveva mosso qualche passo verso di lei – Forse ti conviene asciugarti, prima di prenderti qualche malanno. Ora come ora, non sei nella posizione adatta a stare male.  
Se ne fosse stata capace, lo avrebbe incenerito con lo sguardo.  
\- Parla quello che è entrato in guerra solo perché non riesce più ad essere amico di quel Polacco – aveva scosso la testa, decidendo però di dargli ascolto. Non poteva davvero permettersi di crollare ora.  
Aveva abbandonato gli stivali all'ingresso, aveva già sporcato troppo la casa per i propri gusti. E i vestiti bagnati e sporchi li avevano presto seguiti. Quella non sarebbe di certo né la prima né l'ultima volta che Ivan la vedeva mezza nuda. Soprattutto non in quella guerra.  
Per la prima volta in quattrocento anni si erano ritrovati dalla stessa parte. Per una volta non erano uno contro l'altro ed in qualche modo questo la rincuorava. I suoi stupidi sentimenti personali avevano finito per mischiarsi troppo a quelli che avrebbe dovuto provare soltanto per il proprio Paese. E aveva paura che quella fosse la fine.  
Era diventata fin troppo debole. Aveva fatto tanto la spavalda solo un secolo prima, quando a quello stesso uomo aveva giurato che sarebbe diventata una potenza europea. Strinse le dita attorno alla stoffa della propria camicia. Se l'avesse tolta davanti a Ivan, lui si sarebbe accorto delle sue condizioni e questo la faceva sentire umiliata, anche se lui probabilmente non avrebbe detto nulla al riguardo.  
\- Non dirmi che ti vergogni a spogliarti davanti a me? - la sua voce canzonatoria aveva raggiunto le sue orecchie mentre era fin troppo concentrata nei propri pensieri. Si era voltata verso di lui e non poteva far altro che ammirarlo. Sembrava così forte in ogni istante, così indistruttibile.   
\- Va al diavolo, Russia – senza pensarci ulteriormente aveva percorso la distanza che li separava, cogliendolo di sorpresa quando aveva tirato la sua sciarpa per farlo abbassare – Non potrei mai vergognarmi davanti ad un bamboccio come te – aveva sfoggiato il migliore dei suoi ghigni, prima di ridurre qualsiasi distanza fosse rimasta tra di loro e baciarlo.  
Aveva in quel momento bisogno di lui. Aveva bisogno di quel conforto che solo lui riusciva a darle.   
Si era lasciata abbracciare. Si era lasciata prendere in braccio senza alcuna protesta. Non aveva permesso neppure per un attimo alle proprie labbra di staccarsi da quelle dell'altro, e Ivan non faceva nulla per interrompere qual contatto. Anche quando l'aveva portata a letto non aveva smesso di baciarla neppure per un istante.   
\- La mia proposta è sempre valida, Gil – aveva parlato sulle sue labbra. Aveva aperto gli occhi solo per specchiarsi in quelle iridi di ametista che la guardavano serie.  
\- E la mia risposta è sempre la stessa – aveva allungato un braccio per stringerlo di più a sé – Questo è il massimo che posso offrirti e dovresti accontentarti.  
Ivan aveva scosso la testa, sbuffando piano, e lei si era permessa di sorridere. Nonostante non fosse la migliore delle occasioni per stare insieme, aveva bisogno di abbandonarsi a quell'uomo.   
\- Sei testarda come sempre – il Russo l'aveva guardata di nuovo. Il suo sguardo era intenso e nonostante tutto, lei si sentiva amata.   
\- Mai quanto te – gli aveva sorriso prima di baciarlo di nuovo. Aveva passato le dita tra i suoi capelli, soffermandosi poi a giocare con quelli un po' più lunghi che gli solleticavano la nuca. Il collo era il suo punto debole, e adorava indugiarvi con le dita.  
Il Russo aveva sospirato sulle sue labbra, guardandola negli occhi. Non era per nulla sensuale, eppure adorava quel maschiaccio. Adorava il modo in cui gli si concedeva, e diventava donna per qualche effimero istante: - Perché non puoi per una volta mettere una camicia più graziosa? Qualche pizzo ci starebbe bene... - aveva sospirato di nuovo, perché sapeva che le sue erano solo parole al vento. Gilberta era così. Le sue rozze camicie erano il suo tratto distintivo.  
Come lo erano le fasciature nascoste che poteva percepire sotto la stoffa. Di solito servivano solo per nascondere il suo seno. Questa volta per proteggere le ferite che si stavano rimarginando.  
\- Gil, posso proteggerti – le aveva leggermente baciato l'angolo delle labbra, la linea perfetta della sua mascella, il sottile collo. Anche se lei non lo voleva ammettere ed accettare, in quei secoli il suo aspetto era cambiato. Le linee del suo viso e del suo corpo si erano addolcite.  
La ragazza non gli aveva risposto. Non voleva per una volta affrontare quel discorso, perché in quel momento avrebbe quasi potuto accettare la sua offerta. Si era limitata a togliergli la sciarpa e la giacca, lanciandole ai piedi del letto.   
Aveva lasciato che Ivan esplorasse la sua pelle con mani e labbra. Aveva sentito le sue dita che lentamente percorrevano le bende sul suo petto, senza alcuna fretta, senza alcuna pressione. Sapeva che l'uomo stava aspettando il suo consenso per procedere. Sapeva che se c'era una cosa che la metteva a disagio era mostrare le proprie ferite e cicatrici, soprattutto a lui. Probabilmente perché era l'unico uomo a cui teneva veramente.   
Stava perdendo quella guerra, e questa era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto.  
Aveva allontanato l'uomo da sé. Si era seduta e lo aveva guardato negli occhi prima di togliersi la camicia. Anche se aveva abbassato lo sguardo subito dopo averlo fatto.  
Il suo petto, le sue spalle, e anche le sue braccia erano fasciati da strette bende. Quello era il risultato per essersi messa contro l'Impero.  
\- Dovresti smetterla di scendere in campo con i soldati. Non sei più tenuta a farlo e non lo sei mai stata – l'uomo aveva osservato la stoffa, macchiata in qualche punto. Quella stolta combatteva sempre. In sella al suo cavallo, o tra la fanteria, era sempre nella mischia. Quasi fosse desiderosa di andare in contro alla morte prima del tempo.  
\- Sono un soldato, Ivan. Sono stata cresciuta così ed è l'unico modo che conosco.  
\- Lo dici sempre, ma sai che se vuoi puoi smettere di esserlo quando vuoi – il biondo aveva appoggiato entrambi i palmi sulle sue guance, costringendola così ad alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. Erano i suoi occhi, ne era certo. Era quel colore che la spingeva a combattere.  
L'aveva baciata, senza darle tempo di ribattere. L'aveva stretta a se, attento alle sue ferite. Quella guerra non era ancora finita, non per lei, e doveva rimettersi in forze il prima possibile.  
L'aveva attirata sulle proprie gambe, permettendole per una volta di condurre il gioco e Gilberta non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte. Gli aveva sfilato la camicia, staccandosi dalle sue labbra solo per un attimo.   
Lo aveva guardato di nuovo.   
\- Quando questo mondo non sarà più in guerra, allora potrò pensare di ritirarmi – aveva appoggiato la fronte sulla sua – Per ora lasciami fare, va bene?  
\- E sopportare di vederti così? - il Russo aveva passato una mano sulla sua schiena, sfiorando le bende – Hai più cicatrici tu, di tutti noi messi insieme.   
\- Fanno parte del mio fascino – la donna aveva sorriso, prima di baciarlo delicatamente. Aveva appoggiando le mani sul suo collo, mentre approfondiva il bacio. Sentiva la mani di Ivan sulla propria schiena che cercava in qualche modo di allentarle le bende. Era sicura che lo avrebbe fatto e non stava facendo nulla per fermarlo.   
Riuscito nel proprio intento, portò una mano sul suo seno, stringendolo delicatamente. I gemiti di Gilberta sulle sue labbra lo stavano convincendo che era giusto continuare così. Accarezzò il suo petto, stando attento a non toccare le ferite non ancora del tutto guarite. Le sfiorò le cosce glabre, come per chiederle il permesso di continuare. Anche se sapeva benissimo che non c'era bisogno di farlo. Se non lo aveva ancora rifiutato, non lo avrebbe fatto adesso.   
La aveva baciata con passione, attirandola a se per poter così entrare in lei. Gilberta si era stretta di più a lui, stringendo i capelli alla base della sua nuca. Non aveva però abbandonato le sue labbra nemmeno per un istante.  
Ivan la teneva stretta a se, quasi potesse svanirgli tra le dita. Una mano sulla sua schiena. L'altra sul suo fianco. Sotto le dita poteva percepire i suoi muscoli tendersi, mentre lentamente si muoveva su di lui. La sentiva mormorare il suo nome sulle sue labbra e quegli occhi rossi erano incatenati ai suoi. Sorrise, mentre la baciava di nuovo per zittirla.  
Quei suoi occhi gli avevano rubato l'anima secoli addietro, quando lo guardavano con odio. Mentre ora lo guardavano con desiderio. E lui sapeva che quella donna, nonostante tutto, gli apparteneva.  
Si era spinto di più in lei, sempre più velocemente, senza tuttavia allentare la presa sulla sua schiena. Gilberta gli aveva morso le labbra, guardandolo di nuovo.  
E questo gli era bastato per fargli perdere del tutto la testa. Incurante delle sue ferite, l'aveva spinta sul materasso, non smettendo di muoversi in lei. Le dita della donna erano strette attorno alle sue spalle, e aveva finalmente interrotto il contatto visivo.  
Guardava il suo viso, stravolto dal piacere, e non poteva smettere di muoversi finché non fosse venuto. Cosa che sapeva sarebbe successa a breve.   
Le sue mani sul suo collo. Le sue gambe che stringevano i suoi fianchi. La sua voce che gemeva il suo nome.  
Non era riuscito a trattenersi oltre, svuotandosi in lei e crollando tra la sue braccia.   
Gilberta l'aveva semplicemente stretto a sé, accarezzandogli delicatamente e lentamente i capelli.  
\- Gil... Cambia fazione – aveva mormorato, baciandole una guancia e alzandosi per poterla guardare.  
\- Stai rovinando un momento romantico per parlare di politica? - gli aveva tirato una guancia, anche se ora l'aveva incuriosita. Non le aveva mai suggerito una cosa simile tanto apertamente. Di solito si limitava ad un “diventa mia”.  
Aveva mugugnato in protesta, ma la cosa non aveva sortito alcun effetto nell'altra, che continuava a tenere prigioniera la sua guancia: - Ho firmato un trattato di pace con la Polonia – l'aveva vista spalancare gli occhi e aveva subito lasciato andare la sua guancia – Per me questa guerra finisce qui, e dovresti finirla anche tu.  
\- I miei affari di Stato non sono un tuo problema – lo aveva spinto, in modo che si spostasse da lei.  
Ivan aveva guardato la sua schiena, mentre si metteva su un fianco ed iniziava ad ignorarlo. Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dalle cicatrici e dalle ferite. Avrebbe tanto voluto evitargliene altre, ma era impossibile.  
\- L'Impero ti accoglierebbe a braccia aperte, questo lo sai – si era sdraiato accanto a lei, e l'aveva attirata subito a sé. Se dovevano già dormire, allora l'avrebbe stretta subito a sé.   
\- Ho un capo inetto. E' questo il problema – sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi per fargli capire che il discorso era chiuso.  
Ma in cuor suo sapeva bene che aveva già pensato ad una soluzione simile per aver salva la testa in quella guerra.


End file.
